Oftentimes, when traveling great distances, in on or off road conditions, or across farmlands, for example, sources of water are few and far between. To provide water to remote locations, it has often been necessary to tow a water container or place loose containers of water in the back or storage area of a pick-up truck. The use of a towed water container, limits the capability of a pick-up truck to reach certain remote areas over rough terrain. In addition, loosely stored water bottles may become damaged or actually thrown from the storage area of a pick-up truck during travel over rough terrain.
In addition, upon reaching a remote location, it may be necessary to further transport large quantities of water along a path which is too narrow for passage by a pick-up truck.